Spidey Saves Princess Diana
by Porkey Chops
Summary: I entered this into a contest and the theme was "Wouldn't It Be Great If...". I thought Spidey could save Princess Diana from that horrible crash. Unfourtanetly I didn't win, but please read/review. Thanks


Wouldn't it be great if on August 29th, 1997 a young photographer named Peter Parker boarded an airplane at Kennedy Airport for a ten day vacation in Paris. He had not had a vacation for a very long time, and he was looking forward to some time off from his life as SPIDER-MAN!  
  
Unfortunately, it's hard getting time off from being a super hero. You never know when you might be needed. So Peter packed his costume for his trip, just in case.  
  
The day was August 30th and Peter was eating breakfast. He was all excited about his first full day of sightseeing in Paris. He had no idea of how important it was that he was in Paris on this day. There were so many things he wanted to see; he didn't know where to start. There is the Eiffel Tower located on the left bank of the Seine River which is the tallest structure in Europe. There are all the tree-lined streets with all its sidewalk cafes. There is the Champs Elysees where the Arch of Triumph stands. But Peter decided on this day to visit the Louvre (the National Art Gallery of France), which is one of the most famous museums in the world.  
  
As Peter was looking at the paintings, he saw three men trying to steal the Mona Lisa! At this point he was very happy that he had put his costume on underneath his clothes. He went to a nearby men's room to change into Spider-Man. "Hello boys", Spider-Man says. POW!! Then all of a sudden, Spider-Man shoots them with his webbing and hands them over to the police. "Thank you.....em", the policeman said. "Spider-Man", Spider-Man said. "Well, thanks Spider-Man", said the policeman. "No problem", Spider-Man replied.  
  
After all the excitement at the Louvre, Peter decided to continue his sightseeing Spider-Man style, swinging on his webs from building to building. As he passes the Ritz Hotel, he sees a number of photographers hanging out outside the hotel. Being a photographer, Peter waits around from a nearby rooftop to see what was going on. He suddenly sees three different limousines leave the hotel but none of the photographers follow the cars. He finally figures out that someone is trying to avoid the photographers and the three limousines were probably decoys. The plan didn't work. Moments later another car speeds off but at least seven photographers on motorcycles give chase. As the car picked up speed along the mile-long stretch that leads to the tunnel beside the Place de l'Alma, Spider-Man following from up above noticed that the photographers stayed right with the car.   
  
Spider-Man's spider sense started to go crazy and he realized that there was going to be trouble. He swooped down from above and saw that the car was moving too fast. Just then it happened! The car swerved to avoid another car. Working fast, Spider-Man covered the limousines in his spider-webs and prevented it from crashing into the concrete support column. He ran to the car and helped the people out of the car. Thanks to him no one was hurt. And then it hit him! The lady in front of him was Diana, Princess of Wales!!   
  
Just about then the photographers were catching up to the limousine. Diana asked Spider-Man for one more favor. Spider-Man used his web to detain the photographers long enough for the car to get away safely to Dodi Al Fayed's apartment, Princess Diana's boyfriend. Spider-Man met them there and had a pleasant visit with Dodi and the Princess. Diana asked Spider-Man if there was anything she could do to repay him for his help that night. Spider-Man thought about it for a minute and said, "I have a friend in New York named Peter Parker and his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. The next time you're in New York, have lunch with them because they would really love to meet you". After telling Spider-Man that she would, he left the couple and started back towards his hotel. As he swung through the night sky, he wondered what would have happened if he had not come to Paris, and WASN'T IT GREAT THAT HE DID!!!   
  



End file.
